1479 DR
* Chessenta defeats Threskel in a brief war and claims Threskel as a vassal kingdom. *Chessenta erupts into a brief civil war in which the Brotherhood of the Griffon, Akanûl and Chessentan forces loyal to Shala Karanok defeat Tchazzar's forces. * A horde of orcs, hobgoblins, and ogres, bolstered by a group of Warlock Knights and controlled monsters, destroys the small mining town of Glister. Hoping to accomplish the same at Hulburg, they are narrowly defeated by an army half their size, consisting of human, dwarven, and undead warriors, at the Battle of Lendon's Dike. * The ruins of Tethgard are the site of a bloody battle between the trio of Elminster, Storm Silverhand, and the Simbul against a company of War Wizards and Purple Dragons seeking to take them into custody. * Treth Halonter and Relve Langral - former members of the Nine turned into blueflame ghosts by Myrkul - butcher their way through Suzail, hunting a noble at the command of Marlin Stormserpent, slaying dozens. * Manshoon, having covertly eliminated Elminster's contingency spells over a period of months, finally manages to destroy the Sage of Shadowdale. * Tarsakh: ''' The green dragon Skuthosiin sends his forces of ash giants to invade Tymanther. * '''2 Mirtul: Lendris, a small town outside Baldur's Gate, is terrorized for a tenday by a mysterious undead warrior. * 23 Mirtul: A dust wight known as Dusty Bones is briefly freed from a crypt in the City of the Dead in Waterdeep before being recaptured by the ghostly warrior Ash and the maintenance worker Leaplow Carver. * 5 Kythorn: Chessentan forces are victorious against Threskelan interlopers in Soolabax. * 5 Flamerule: Tymantheran forces are victorious against the giant invaders. * Eleasias: The small village of Wandering Stones in the mountains bordering Skelkor and the Sword Lands is attacked by the brown dragon Thovantareth. The spirit of the primordial Arumbar manifests to defend the town. * Nightal: The Northwall Deathhouse in Dagger Falls is discovered to be haunted by the spirit of a deadly Zhentarim spy named Vathris Koll. * Many of the traitorous nobles imprisoned in Castle Irlingstar are slain in Rorskryn Mreldrake's refinements of a spell to harden air into a weapon. The castle is abandoned. * Several magically-dominated nobles are slain killing Lady Marantine Delcastle in Manshoon's attempt to get at Elminster. He is successful, and when Elminster calls him out, the Old Sage is nearly destroyed in the ensuing battle between himself, Manshoon's death tyrants, and Suzail's War Wizards. He is saved only by the timely arrival of the Simbul, who sacrifices herself by restoring the Old Sage to his original body and giving him her silver fire. * Enraged at the death of his paramour and the countless others slain by Manshoon's machinations, and with a painful overabundance of Mystra's silver fire, Elminster tracks down and destroys Manshoon's body. In the process, he discovers that Manshoon is himself a Chosen of Mystra and that he does not have power enough to kill him. *A large force from Ravens Bluff led by Myrkyssa Jelan defeats the drow of House Chumavh in the Underdark beneath the city. *Tarmel Drouth, the exiled bastard son of Rancelair Illance of House Illance of Cormyr, attacks his father and grandfather at the family's summer home at Stag Well although both men survive. * 30 Hammer: Evonne Linden dies and guardianship of her daughter Ysabel Linden is given to Queen Anais. * 5 Flamerule: The Ancient green dragon Skuthosiin is slain by dragonborn knights of Tymanther. ** Tchazzar destroys the physical form of the ancient bone wyrm Alasklerbanbastos. ** Nala, a priestess of Tiamat is slain in a battle at Ashhold. * 20 Marpenoth: Samark Dhanzscul, the sixth Blackstaff, is slain by Khondar "Ten-Rings" Naomal and his son, Centiv. * 12 Nightal: Khondar Naomal is slain while attempting to breach the defences of Ahghairon's Tower. *During the Battle of Luthcheq, Tchazzar is killed by Shala Karanok and Alasklerbanbastos' physical form is destroyed for the second time in the same year. *Halonya, the high priestess of the Cult of Tchazzar is killed by priests of Tiamat. *Pasha Marod el Arhapan, the ruler of Calimport, is killed by his son Cephas. *The ranger Mattias Farseer and his pet wyvern Trill are killed fighting a demon in the Plain of Stone Spiders. *The demon Murmur and his compatriot Kalkan are killed by the deva Demascus *Vraith, the leader of the Order of Blue Flame in Ormpetarr has her soul joined with the magical border of the Plaguewrought Land. *The rogue Duvan dies during experiments conducted by the Order of Blue Flame but is later resurrected by a high priestess of Kelemvor. *Slanya, a Kelemvoran monk dies preventing the Order of Blue Flame from completing the Ritual of the Border. *The exiled eladrin Caelynna is slain by the monk Kwan Shang-Li *Patrin, a dragonborn paladin of Bahamut is slain in a duel with a paladin of Torm *Lord Khault, the leader of a cult in Tohrepur known as The Choir, is slain by the Half-elf Brindani. *The Half-elf hero Brindani dies during a battle against Lord Khault and other members of The Choir. *Marlin Stormserpent, a young noble from Suzail is slain by Cymmarraa who wanted the Blueflame items he possessed. *Natan, the Shadar-kai high priest of Tempus in Ikemmu is murdered by Vedoran. *Vedoran is killed by the young Shadar-kai warrior Ashok *Chanoch, a young Shadar-kai warrior, is executed by Uwan for insubordination. * Symrustar Auglamyr, having been a captive of the drow since before the Spellplague, finally dies from the tortures and experiments inflicted upon her to steal the silver fire of Mystra within her. *The drow Marquise Dresimil Chumavh is killed by Myrkyssa Jelan in the Underdark beneath Ravens Bluff. *The slaver Fetterfists is killed by Jack Ravenwild *The dragonborn guard captain Krailash dies pushing the derro Slime King through a portal to the Far Realm. * Having absorbed too much silver fire from the Simbul and Manshoon, Elminster flees to Mystra and returns a large part of her divinity to her, returning a goddess of magic to the Realms. This event becomes known as Mystra's Return. * 13 Mirtul: Tchazzar, the lost king of Chessenta, returns to his kingdom. Rescued by members of the Brotherhood of the Griffon * 11 Nightal: Vajra Safahr becomes the seventh Blackstaff, and announces it to Waterdeep at dawn. She chooses Laraelra Harsard as her heir. * The apprentice wizard Tennora Hedare and a Blue dragon in human form named Clytemorrenestrix foil a plot by Andareunarthex, a young Green dragon, to bypass the dragon wards and establish himself as a power in Waterdeep. * Elminster, though having had his body destroyed, survives as some sort of magical ash. With the aid of Storm Silverhand, he transfers his essence to Amarune Whitewave, a descendant of his who agrees to share her body while the Sage of Shadowdale trains her. * Mirt the Moneylender is released from his decades long imprisonment in a Blueflame axe by Marlin Stormserpent. * The Simbul is restored to sanity by Elminster and Storm when they feed her a Blueflame item. * The yuan-ti pureblood Zaltys Serrat attempts to rescue her birth tribe from derro in the Underdark. * Ruqiah (Catti-brie) flees Lady Avelyere's coven in the Shade Enclave and is taken in by the Harpells of Longsaddle. * Reginald Roundshield (Bruenor Battlehammer) travels to Mithral Hall as a caravan guard. * 20 Mirtul: Shala Karanok cedes her title of War-hero of Chessenta to Tchazzar. The dragon proclaims his own divinity, ordering a grand temple to his worship be erected. He also lifts the nationwide ban on wizards. * 20 Nightal: Renaer Neverember, along with his friends Laraelra Harsard, Torlyn Wands, Osco Salibuck, Meloon Wardragon, Eiruk Weskur, Harug Shieldsunder, Palek Lateriff, and with the support of the new Blackstaff, Vajra Safahr, revives the Moonstars for the betterment of Waterdeep. *The Cult of the Elder Elemental Eye re-emerges in Akanûl but is destroyed in the same year by Demascus. *The Firestorm Cabal in Airspur is infiltrated by the Cult of the Elder Elemental Eye but survives when the cult is destroyed. *The Order of Blue Flame attempts to move the border of the Plaguewrought Land but is foiled by Duvan and Tyrangal. *The Brotherhood of the Griffon thwarts Tchazzar's plan to invade Tymanther and leads rebel forces to a victory over Tchazzar's army. *The Choir kidnaps a number of residents from Airspur and takes them to its shrine in Tohrepur. The Choir is later destroyed by Uthalion and friends. *Cormyr's top two war wizards, Ganrahast and Vainrence are placed into magical stasis by the Death knight Targrael and entombed in the palace crypt. They are later revived by Elminster and Vangerdahast's shade. *The temple of Beshaba in Ikemmu attempts to start a revolt against Uwan's rule. *Drow from Menzoberranzan attempt to steal Araknul's arambarium ore supply. * House Serrat of Delzimmer loses one of its primary sources of income when a portal to the Far Realm through which terazul plants grew is sealed. * Daranthur's Hall in Athkatla is seriously damaged and dozens of traders are killed when bottles of adulterated wine react to spells cast by Amaront of Selgaunt. ;Novels * Blackstaff Tower * Bury Elminster Deep begins * City of the Dead * Corsair (except prologue) * Downshadow * Elminster Must Die * Key of Stars (final chapter). * Mistshore * Prince of Ravens * Shadowrealm ends. * Swordmage ends. * Sword of the Gods * Sword of the Gods: Spinner of Lies * The Captive Flame * The Fanged Crown * The God Catcher * The Restless Shore * Unbroken Chain * Venom in Her Veins (Ch. 4-23) * Whisper of Venom * Wrath of the Blue Lady ;Short Stories * Realms of the Dead ** A Prayer for Brother Robert ** Dusty Bones ** The Bone Bird ** Wandering Stones Appendix Notes * This is the year of the "present" in the fourth edition Forgotten Realms Campaign Guide and the Forgotten Realms Player's Guide. References DR|}}|8|_TZ}} +35000}} +35000}} +35000}}